


You Gave Me Hope

by YaoiFanboy39



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chinese Character(s), First Love, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Men in love, New York City, Shower Sex, Valentine's Day, the mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanboy39/pseuds/YaoiFanboy39
Summary: He Tian convinces Mo Guan Shan to go to New York City with him for Valentine's Day.





	1. Chapter 1

Mo Guan Shan, now 26 years old, stocked shelves at a grocery store extremely early Saturday morning. He grumbled in his head, hating that he would have no sleep before he had to get to his next job, which was helping cook at a small noodle soup restaurant beside a dive bar. Early Saturday mornings at the restaurant were always busy because drunks were looking for a place to soothe their hangover after a long night of drinking and playing around at bars with sluts. 

Mo stepped outside the grocery store to take his break. A shiver racked his body causing him to wrap his coat tighter around his abdomen. It was just past 2-a.m. when Mo leaned his back against the brick building and pulled out a pack of menthol cigarettes, which were better on his sensitive throat. He fumbled around his coat pocket, finally encasing his glove covered fingers around the lighter that He Tian had given him before he jetted off to Italy a month ago. Mo flicked the gift, letting it light the end of the tobacco stick and look a couple inhales, trying to get the cigarette going. 

Guan Shan took a deep inhale and held the cancerous smoke in his lungs as long as he could before blowing it out into the cold dark air. Mo’s other hand toyed with the ring on a chain that hung always around his neck, even when he slept. The ring was also from He Tian, who was a thoughtful partner, though he was also a major pain in the ass. The ring was a symbol of their love that the dark-haired man had given to him on New Year’s four years prior. Mo sighed and wished He would finish his business in Italy soon and come back to China, so they could be together. 

Heels thudded against the ground to Guan Shan’s left. Mo stealthily slid out his pocket knife that, unsurprisingly, He Tian had given him, and opened it, ready for whatever the person in the shadows was going to do. Mo squinted his eyes, straining to see the person in the darkness of the wee hours of that February morning. The single light above the door that led to the stock room flickered ominously as the thudding heels grew louder, the person making their way over to Guan Shan in the shady blackness. Finally, the person’s outline could be seen in the rays of the artificial light and Mo gasped. 

It was as if the gods above heard Mo’s silent plea and sent his dark-haired devilish angel back to him. 

There was He Tian, smoking a cigarette, walking to him with a shimmer in his dark eyes. “Hey, Momo,” He Tian said quietly, his voice rough and full of loving emotion. 

“H-He Tian,” Mo stammered disbelievingly and quickly shut his knife, knowing the person was not a threat. “You’re back.” 

He Tian dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it beneath his heavy black boot and walked over to Guan Shan and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah,” the tall man answered. “It’s about damn time, right?” 

Mo let out a small chuckle. Happy tears were gathering in his eyes, making them glassy. He stared into He Tian’s eyes that were in the same state as his. “Shit, Tian, I…” 

He Tian understood what Mo meant, even though he hadn’t said the words. He gently grasped Mo’s chin and raised his face upward to get a better angle. He leaned down and pressed his chapped lips to Mo’s. Mo kissed back and wrapped his arms around He’s torso, pulling him into a tight embrace as their lips connected electrically. 

Though it was only their lips meeting, both men felt breathless. They felt like middle schoolers again, kissing timidly in He Tian’s kitchen as the rain poured against the glass windows. Mo was shaking so much he couldn’t stand. He Tian had to hold him up as their lips worked against the others messily and without rhythm.

Pulling away from the memory and the kiss, the two breathed heavily, their breaths mingling together in the cold air before disappearing into the night. Quietly, He Tian said, “I missed you too, Momo.” 

Mo blushed, glad that He Tian understood his incomplete sentence. Eagerly, Mo leaned back in to kiss Tian’s lips. It had been so long since they had kissed, seen, and touched each other. Mo felt tears slide from his closed eyes as they kissed sweetly and deeply. Mo was so goddamn happy to see his lover again and to know he was okay. 

Guan Shan knew He Tian was born into a dangerous family and had to do secretive things every so often, though it usually didn’t require him to leave China. But when it did, he was usually gone for weeks and showed up in their apartment bruised and broken, eyes hollow and mouth shut in a tight line. When He Tian was doing illegal activity, he couldn’t contact Mo for safety reasons. He Tian wanted nothing other than to protect and love Mo Guan Shan and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t message him when he was away on business. The Mafia was hazardous and kept people in, especially members of a high-ranking member.

Unlucky for He Tian, his dad was high up in the Mafia, as was his elder brother, so he had no choice but to stay a member too, unless he wanted himself and all the people close to him to be executed. Mo understood this quite well. His father had gotten tangled up with the Mafia when he was a child, and was currently behind bars, serving his term for his wrongdoings. Mo wanted nothing to do with the dishonest and violent gang, but he had a father who made wrong decisions and a heart that beat quick for the erroneous He Tian, who happened to be embracing him lovingly. It seemed he couldn’t escape from the powerful group, just like He Tian.

In any case, He Tian and Mo had no choice but to part when He was called. It was hard on the couple, seeing how they relied on each other for emotional and physical support. But He Tian trusted Mo with his life and it was safe to say Mo felt the same. The two men had been in a relationship for such a long while and had faced many hardships and trials together. Through this, they learned the trust and dependence they had for each other, and just how deeply they cared for the other.

He Tian pulled back and smiled at Guan Shan, who returned the sentiment. “Mo, baby, do you know what the significance of February 14th is?” 

Mo furrowed his colored light eyebrows. The light glinted off the bar through his right eyebrow. “No. Should I?” 

He Tian chuckled. “Not necessarily. It’s a special day in America.” 

Mo was confused as to why He was talking about this. What significance did that particular day have? 

He Tian looked deep into Guan Shan’s eyes and said, “Momo, would you please join me in New York City for Valentine’s Day?” 

Mo was shocked. “What? Tian, you know I can’t, I have work. Besides, you just got back to China and you immediately want to leave again?” 

“You know me,” He Tian said airily. “I like to travel, as long as I’m with my precious Momo~” 

Mo rolled his eyes and huffed. He eyed He Tian suspiciously. Then He Tian smirked, and Mo got an unsettled feeling. He knew that look all too well. “What did you do, sneaky bastard?” 

He Tian grinned devilishly. “I might have persuaded your bosses to give you a couple days off.” 

“WHAT?” Mo yelled right in He Tian’s face. They were still holding each other close. “How the fuck did you do that? And when the fuck did you do that?” 

He pressed a kiss to Mo’s rambling mouth, effectively shutting the feisty redhead up. “I’m charming, baby,” he said with a wink. 

Mo groaned. “You chicken dick, I’ll kick your ass if you don’t tell me how right now.” 

He Tian laughed at the empty threat. “Okay, maybe I paid them enough for a replacement for a week.” 

“WHAT?” Mo yelled once again. 

“Of course, you can choose not to go, but I would be sad if you didn’t. It’s your choice,” He Tian stated, giving Mo his best puppy eyes.

Mo weighed his options. Staying here in China, sweating and straining his back during double over time or taking a vacation with He Tian to America, where the two would be stuck together like glue for a few days. Mo yearned to spend time with his lover, but his pride and will to provide for himself as well as his mother was something that would never change, so the decision was hard for him. 

“You’re certain both my jobs have a replacement for me?” Mo asked. “Not just money?” 

He Tian, almost certain that he had won Mo over, smiled and answered, “Absolutely.” 

Mo ran his hands over the back of He’s wool coat. “How many days will we be gone?” 

He Tian bit his lip and rested his chin on the top of Mo’s head, feeling his spiky hair surround his jaw. “Not including air travel, 4 days and 5 nights.” 

Mo was quiet for a long moment. “Alright. I’ll go.” 

He Tian ran his hands from Mo’s hips to his neck and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Good,” he said smiling. “Our flight is at noon.” 

“Noon?!” Mo exclaimed. “Shit, I’ve gotta pack, tell my mom, find a sitter for the dog and cat. Oh, and the fish! Tian, what about the fish?” 

He Tian pressed a long, slender finger to Mo’s lips. “Momo, do you really think I’m that unprepared?” 

“Yes,” Mo deadpanned, lips moving against He Tian’s finger lightly. 

He Tian stared at him expressionlessly. “Wow, I’m hurt.”

“No, you’re not,” Mo quipped.

He Tian couldn’t help but chuckle. “I had a feeling you would agree,” He Tian said scratching his ear. “So, I booked a sitter for the pets.” Tian, noticing Mo was going to ask about the fish, reassuringly said, “And don’t worry, he will feed the fish too.” 

Mo swatted away He Tian’s finger and said, “Good, now why the fuck are we just standing here? Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mo glanced around, shocked by how classy the interior of this hotel was. No doubt, He Tian must have reserved the best room he could. Even if he hadn’t, the secretary behind the counter, who was eating him up with her eyes, would give them the best room she could so long as He Tian flirted with her for another minute. He Tian was conversing with the lady in broken English and she found it to be the most charming thing. Mo rolled his eyes and looked away, his eyes drifting over and locking on a bold and whimsical painting across the lobby.

A key dangled in front of his eyes, causing Mo to leap out of his trance. He had been so busy staring at a hefty painting mounted on the far wall that he had not even noticed He Tian finish his flirty chatter and come over to him. 

“Ready?” He Tian asked. 

Mo nodded and followed the tall man to the elevators. The sleek, metallic grey doors slid open with a ding and the pair stepped inside, followed by another couple, the man in a suit and the woman in sky high heels and a tight dress. The man in a pressed black suit was closest to the key panel. Politely, he asked, “Where floor are you gentlemen headed to?” 

Mo, who already felt a bit out of place in his ripped jeans and coat, felt extremely awkward when he realized that he didn’t understand a word of what the English speaker had said. He had tried to memorize some basic English words on the 12-hour flight, but all he remembered was ‘hello’. 

He Tian realized Mo’s discomfort and told his lover the man’s question in Chinese. He pulled away from Mo’s ear and told the man, “Floor 7,” in English. 

The man smiled and pressed 7 as well as 11. Slowly, the four slid up the elevator shaft. The elevator stopped quite smoothly at the 7th floor and the doors slid open. Mo and He Tian shouldered their bags and stepped out onto the plush rug accented with red and gold flowers. They walked down the long corridor and took a right and walked midway down that corridor, stopping at room #728. 

He Tian unlocked the door and the two stepped inside the spacious hotel room that was designed to resemble an apartment. He Tian kicked the door closed with his foot and pulled Mo by the hand out of the doorway into the living room. They dropped their bags on the luxurious leather couch and untied their shoes. Mo’s sneakers slid off easily and he wandered around, soaking in his surroundings whilst He Tian unlaced his military style boots. 

The living room fed directly into the kitchen. Mo walked through the empty path between the countertop and small dining table and down a short corridor that had three closed doors. The sliding glass door led out to a spacious balcony overlooking the bustling streets of Manhattan, the door to his right led into a heavily decorated bedroom that was roughly the size of the living room (which was quite large), and the door at the end led into a bathroom that was filled with a shower encased in glass, a tub big enough for two, and double sinks with plenty of counterspace between the two. A door at the opposite side led into the bedroom.

Mo looked in the long, spotless mirror mounted above the sinks, locking eyes with He Tian, who had finally stopped wrestling with his boot laces. Mo watched and felt as He Tian slid his long arms around his shoulders and crossed them lightly under his collarbones, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. He Tian’s tongue darted out and licked a stripe on Mo’s neck. Mo shivered and continued watching, entranced. 

For whatever reason, watching He Tian roam his large, calloused hands over his body and suckle and lick his neck was incredibly arousing. 

He Tian’s fingers slipped under the hem of Mo’s shirt and traced over his stomach, running over the red hairs surround his pierced belly button and the coarse ones that led down and into his pants, hidden under his boxers. Mo tilted his head to the left and watched through half lidded eyes as his lover kissed up his neck and under his jaw, sucking the soft skin lightly, earning a gritty moan from the redhead. He Tian took the small hoop earring through Mo’s earlobe in between his front teeth and tugged, pushing Mo’s shirt up to reveal his naval. When He Tian pinched his hardening nipples, Mo hummed in appreciation. 

“Do you like watching yourself getting pleasured?” He Tian whispered lowly in Mo’s ear, his tongue dancing over the four piercings in Mo’s cartilage.

Mo didn’t answer, but his bright red cheeks, ears, and neck gave away his answer. Yes, he liked it. He really liked it. His cock was already stiff in his pants and it hadn’t even been touched yet. 

With a smirk, He Tian kept one hand on Mo’s pink nipple, rolling the hard bud between his skilled fingers, and slid the other one into Mo’s pants. He Tian gripped onto Mo’s erection and gave it a few rough tugs. Mo whined and threw his head back against He Tian’s broad shoulder. 

“Mo, baby, don’t you want to watch yourself?” He Tian asked lowly, continuing to jerk Mo off and play with his left nipple, which was more sensitive than his right. 

“Mm, yeah,” Mo said, raising his head off his shoulder. 

He stared at his reflection, surprised at the lewd expression he was making. Of course, Mo knew he made lecherous faces during their sexual rendezvous’, but nothing like this. The face he was making was pornographic and had He Tian’s cock twitching. 

He Tian, bending his knees to make up for the height differences, grinded his hips against Mo’s perky ass that looked so damn delicious in those tight ripped jeans. He Tian removed his hand from Mo’s nipple, much to his dismay, and used it to push Guan Shan’s pants and boxers down, just enough to let his erect dick bounce free, exposed to the cool air and two pairs of hungry eyes. Only half of his dick was visible in the reflection and Mo pointed this out to his lover. He Tian gave the flesh on his neck a nip before crouching down and yanking down his pants and pink boxers. He Tian pressed a kiss to Mo’s ass and slapped it, watching it jiggle in aftershock.

He Tian stood and easily picked Mo up, setting him down on the grey and white marble countertop with his legs spread open, back against He Tian’s chest and drubbing heart. He Tian grabbed Mo’s pink and leaking dick in his hand and smeared pre-come from the tip over the shaft. He wrapped his left arm around Mo’s midsection, keeping him stable, and continued kissing and licking his neck and ear. His hand sped up faster and faster, earning loud mewls from Guan Shan. Speedily, Mo was arching his back and coming all over his hand with loud and breathless moans. 

He Tian removed his sticky hand from Mo’s dick and waited until the other man was watching his reflection with glossed-over eyes to lick the white cum off his hand sensually. Mo’s softening cock twitched upward. “Fuck, He Tian,” Mo groaned. “You’re going to make me hard again.” 

“That’s the point, Momo,” he said with a suggestive smirk. “That glass shower just looks so tempting I can’t stop my thoughts from wandering.”

Mo drunk in Tian’s flushed complexion and lust-filled eyes, realized that he had him in the palm of his hand. “I’ll let you fuck me in the shower if you do something for me first.”   
He Tian raised a dark eyebrow. It wasn’t often Mo bargained, but when he did, it was usually something that involved He Tian with a collar around his neck, Mo yanking the chain, dominating him without ever putting his dick inside Tian’s ass, not that He would really mind Mo inside him. He Tian’s bulging erection jolted at the thought of Mo treating him as a sex slave. 

“Of course, baby,” He Tian breathed against Mo’s neck, nipping it again. “Anything you want.” 

Before He Tian knew it, he was lying on his stomach, bare ass in the air, and his face pressed into the plush king-sized bed, blindfolded with his hands cuffed behind him. With his sight rendered, all his other senses were heightened. He Tian gasped when he felt something feathery brush his neck and trail its way down his spine lightly. All too soon, the object was gone and He Tian was left waiting for Mo to finish rustling around. 

He Tian inhaled deeply, readily awaiting what was to come next. The scent of the sheets brought back the memory of their first time stepping into BDSM. At the ripe age of 19, the two had gotten an apartment together and tried out all sorts of sex and kinks but had never tried domineering and submissive roles. One night, after a long night of rough fucking, Mo casually mentioned how he wanted to try and be the dominant one. 

“I thought you didn’t like to fuck, but rather get fucked?” He Tian questioned, turning his head to the side, looking at the outline Mo in the darkness. 

“Not like that…” Mo trailed off. “Shit never mind. It’s weird.” 

Now He Tian was interested. He propped himself up on his elbow and peered down at the young man lying beside him. “No, no, tell me.” 

Mo scrubbed his hands over his face, still not speaking. He had only read an erotic manhwa and was interested, wondering if there was sexual pleasure in dominating someone without fucking them. 

“Mo, I’m sure I will be okay with whatever it is. Hell, you’ve already dripped hot candle wax on my chest, and I fucking loved that.” 

Mo waited a long moment before saying, “Would you be willing to wear a blindfold?” 

Well, He Tian wasn’t expecting that. “What for?” He asked inquisitively.

Mo looked over at him, brown eyes glinting in the lighting from the floor lamp. “So, I can make you my dog.” 

A leather paddle smacking his ass brought He Tian from his thoughts with a jolt. Mo’s left hand gripped his hip, giving him leverage to better spank Tian’s ass with a precise and perfected amount of pressure. After ten staggered smacks, Mo placed the paddle on the charcoal colored sheet and spread open the submissive man’s ass cheeks. He spat onto the rim of the tight hole and gently circled it. He kept this up for a torturous amount of time. So long in fact that He Tian begged, “More, Mo. Please more.” 

Mo bit He Tian’s ass, and He Tian hissed at the sharp and sudden pain that felt way too good, especially when mixed with the finger tingling his nerves on the outside of his asshole. Mo’s hand fluttered over the array of things he had laid on the bed and nabbed the bottle of lube and a rope of anal beads. He thoroughly coated the beads in lube and pressed the first one to He Tian’s rim, pushing it in easily. The 2nd and 3rd bead soon disappeared inside He Tian, who was moaning like a bitch in heat. Mo crooked his index finger around the open circle at the end of the beads, pulling it out of his ass and pushing it back in, centimeter by centimeter, until He Tian’s ass was relaxed enough to slide the 5th and the final bead inside. 

Mo continued pushing the beads in and out, earning throaty moans from He Tian, and reached over, grabbing a cock ring. He kept up his rhythm as he expertly slid the ring on his dick and around his balls with one hand, keeping the large penis erect and ready. Abruptly, Guan Shan pulled the toy completely out of He Tian’s hole, which clenched and unclenched, desperately begging to be filled. He Tian was breathing heavily, back glistening with sweat, readily waiting for Mo to continue. 

Mo lubed up a vibrating dildo, taking his sweet time, enjoying He Tian shifting in the sheets, pushing his ass back, searching for something that had been snatched from him. Mo slapped his ass before pushing the blunt dildo into the quivering ring of muscle. Once it was fully sheathed inside He Tian, only the spherical base left out, Mo switched on the vibrations. Instantly, He Tian was shuddering, cursing, and writhing, begging Mo to touch his cock. 

Mo sat back on his knees, licked his lips eagerly, and jerked his dick. Mo used his lover’s moans, desperate pleas and curse, and smoking hot body to edge him close to orgasm. He felt himself start to climax and took his hand off his dick and used to grasp the flogger instead. With his free hand, Mo reached under He Tian’s shuddering body and removed the cock ring. With two smacks of the flogger, He Tian was painting the sheets with white cum, keening and moaning and calling Guan Shan’s name. 

Mo flicked off the vibrations for He Tian’s dildo and watched as He Tian’s body slumped with post-orgasmic bliss and panted heavily. Not long after He Tian was able to clear the spots from his eyes, Mo was coming on his lover back and ass with a satisfied groan. 

Mo caught his breath and then unlocked He Tian’s cuffs. He collapsed against the sheets, sweaty and sticky, dildo still in his ass, and closed his eyes. “Fuck, Mo, that was so good,” the raven-haired man praised. 

“Still want to fuck me?” He teased, knowing good and well He Tian couldn’t even feel his limbs after the intensity of his orgasm. 

“I do, but it will have to wait a few hours.”


	3. Chapter 3

He Tian, always true to his word, fucked Mo in the shower later that night. Mo’s keening voice echoed through the bathroom filled with steam. Mo was clinging onto him with all his limbs, his back pressed against the glass, and He Tian holding them steady by gripping the top of the shower door as his large cock slid in and out of Mo’s ass. Once they both were finished and spent, they cleaned themselves and curled under the sheets feeling refreshed. He Tian pressed a kiss to Mo’s forehead and mumbled an almost inaudible ‘goodnight’ before going out like a light. 

The next morning, Mo woke up to an empty bed. Stark rays of sunlight shone in through the flowy curtains covering the large bay window, lighting up the room. Mo rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and slid out of bed, heading into the kitchen in search of a drink to hydrate his parched throat. Luckily, the hotel staff had stocked the cabinets and refrigerator with essential items, such as individually bottled coffee. Mo unscrewed the cap and sniffed the foreign drink. It smelled good, but Mo didn’t know exactly what it was; He had never seen a drink like this in his hometown and he couldn’t read English. 

He took a tentative sip and nodded. It was a rich, caramel flavor that tasted delicious. He continued to take swigs from it as he wandered around, trying to locate his favorite demon. There the man was, wrapped in a coat, standing on the balcony smoking and talking on the phone. Mo considered going out to greet him, but realized it was too damn cold to go out in his sweatpants and bare feet. 

Instead, the redhead waited for him on the sofa, sprawled out and watching a random cooking channel on the flat screen TV. He fiddled around with the buttons on the remote, trying to find the one that let him get Chinese subtitles. He gave up and just watched the man cook, not understand a word he or anyone else said. He pulled out his phone and checked the date. It was the 14th, no doubt that He Tian had planned something. 

Speaking of He Tian, the man finally finished smoking and walked over to Mo, bending down and pressing their lips together in a short kiss. He Tian licked his lips and asked, “What were you drinking? It tastes good.” 

Mo shrugged and pulled the empty bottle off the floor and held it up to the tall man. “Some sort of coffee. There’s more in the fridge if you want one.” Mo grabbed the remote off his bare stomach and handed it to He Tian, who took it inquisitively. “Can you put the Chinese subtitles on?”

He Tian smiled down at Mo. “Of course, Momo,” he replied airily and did just that. “You watch that. I’ll order room service for breakfast.” 

They sat on the same sofa and ate pancakes shaped like hearts, decorated with cursive font reading ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’. Once the delicious food was eaten, they got dressed and ready to leave. 

“Where are we going?” Mo questioned his boyfriend. 

He Tian smiled and tied his boot. “You’ll see.” 

Mo rolled his eyes but didn’t object. Honestly, he was excited to see what He Tian had in store for them. 

He Tian locked the door behind them and led Mo by the hand down the hallway, after He Tian reassured Mo that people here were more open minded than China. Still, Mo tried to hide their joined hands when anyone else passed. They waited for the elevator with a middle-aged couple in silence, which really ground on Mo’s nerves. One of the elevators opened and emptied, leaving the four to get in and ride down to the lobby. 

The woman in a designer dress and diamond jewelry spotted the Chinese couple’s joined hands and smiled. “You two look so nice together,” she said. 

Her husband nodded in agreement, giving them a smile. 

“Thank you,” He Tian beamed. 

Mo raised an eyebrow, figuring what was happening was positive. He squeezed He Tian’s hand, gathering the happy man’s attention. “What’s happening?” He asked. 

He replied, “They complimented us,” in Chinese. 

“Oh,” was all Mo could say. 

The couple bid them goodbye once the elevator opened and disappeared to a door on the right. Mo and He Tian opened the door in the center and stepped out into the light snow fall. Mo slid his hand out of Tian’s, laughing when he pouted, and put his gloves on, grabbing his rough hand after. The tall man hailed a taxi, that was a very ugly yellow, and they both slid into the back. The traffic was heavy, not that Mo was surprised, and it took them a while to reach their destination. 

“Whoa,” Mo said in wonder, looking around the busy bustle of people and neon signs flashing. “Is this Times Square?” 

“It sure is,” He Tian replied. 

Mo’s thin lips turned up in a smile. He tugged He Tian’s hand impatiently and made them follow the flow of pedestrians, looking around and soaking in their surroundings as they walked, no specific destination in mind. Mo looked in a display window and gasped at the artful electric guitars. No caring that he nearly got ran over, he rushed over to peer at the instrument closer. It was such a nice design and appeared to be very well crafted. 

“Want to go in?” He Tian asked, although he already knew the answer. 

“Fuck yes,” Mo said. 

They wandered into Guitar Center and Mo’s mouth fell open as he looked at the rows and rows of guitars. A beautiful electric guitar with an orange and black tiger painted on the white backdrop immediately caught Guan Shan’s eye. He wanted to run his finger over the tiger but was too afraid he would leave a fingerprint on the sheening guitar. Mo turned away from the guitar, too afraid he would drool on it, and pulled He Tian through the vast store. 

The next store they walked into was Lids. He Tian picked up a snapback that had the world map on it and put it on Mo’s head backwards. He leaned in close to Mo and said, “I know you hate romantic shit, but I want you to have that. Hopefully you will always know that you are my whole world.” 

Mo’s face flushed pink and he looked at his shoes. “Don’t get sappy, you dick. It doesn’t suit you,” he lied.

He Tian grinned and he pulled the hat off Mo’s head, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. He spun the hat around on his index finger and stood in line to purchase the hat. Once the snapback was purchased, He Tian ripped the price tag off with his teeth and shoved it back on Mo’s head the way it was minutes prior. 

They went into a few more clothing stores, He Tian forcing Mo to try on a bunch of clothes, buying things he wanted Mo and himself to have, and took a break when they got hungry. They mutually agreed upon a restaurant called Times Square Diner & Grill. They both got an entrée, Mo choosing braised short ribs and He Tian a grilled salmon filet along with hot cups of herbal tea. Once they were full and happy, they went into a smoke shop, each of them needing more cigarettes. 

Next, He Tian insisted they go into Dylan’s Candy Bar, even though he didn’t particularly love candy. Mo, who was a chocolate and sweets addict, insisted He Tian get enough candy to fill a grocery cart. The sun was sinking when they finally left the candy shop. Mo had stuck a lollipop in his mouth and walked beside He Tian, both of their hands too full of bags to hold onto each other. 

They took a cab back to the hotel and flopped down on the sofas in exhaustion, bags covering the waxy wooden floor. “Holy shit, I’m tired,” Mo said.

“Not too tired, I hope,” He Tian said. 

Mo shifted onto his side and crossed one ankle over the other. “What else have you planned?” 

He Tian gave Mo a smile that had his heart fluttering in his chest. “Well, if I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise,” he answered mischievously.

Mo narrowed his eyes and studied his expression for a moment. “Well, get me another one of those coffees first.” 

“Of course, my dear Momo.”

He Tian kissed him and then gave him the drink. He turned but Mo grabbed the back of his shirt, spinning him back around. He stood, hooked a hand behind He Tian’s neck, and pulled him down into a deep and passionate kiss. He Tian eagerly kissed back, hands wandering over Mo’s sides and back. 

Mo pulled back and stared up at He Tian’s face. The taller man’s heart jumped, and blood rushed south at the sight of Mo red-faced and flushed, looking up at him desperately. He grabbed Mo’s chin and pulled him in for a tongue kiss, moaning and making out sloppily. He pulled away and whispered, “Fuck, Momo, you made me hard.” 

Mo smirked. “Are you complaining?” 

“No, but I had some food coming to the room, so…” 

Mo raised an eyebrow and trained his finger down He Tian’s chest, making him shudder. Mo sunk to his knees and looked up at him saying, “I guess I’ll have to take care of this, huh?” 

He Tian bit his lip and watched, captivated, as his beyond sexy boyfriend unbuckled his belt, slid down his boxers and immediately sunk his mouth down on his cock. He Tian groaned in pleasure, which urged Mo to take more of his dick in his mouth. After years of being in a relationship with a man that had an incredibly high sex drive, Mo had learned how to give real good blowjobs. Mo looked up with watery eyes and locked eyes with He Tian, who’s mouth was slack with pleasure, cheeks flushed pink, and eyes dark with lust. Mo let He Tian grip the back of his head and fuck into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. 

Mo’s throat was relaxed as the head of his lover’s dick hit the back of his throat. He licked the shaft that sunk in and out with experience and soon He Tian was calling out Mo’s name and coming into his mouth. There was a knock on the door, making Mo get off his knees and answer it, getting the pasta dishes and dessert He Tian had ordered.   
The food was spectacular, and they ate in happily together at the small dining table. They split the slice of chocolate cake, He Tian giving Mo more despite his protests. Once the dessert was finished, Mo slumped back in his seat and admired He Tian. He noticed that He Tian seemed a bit nervous for whatever reason and reached over to him. He Tian flinched and turned away from Mo.

“Why the chicken dick is you acting like a scared cat?” Mo questioned, a bit upset that Tian had shied away from his touch, even though he had sucked him off half an hour earlier.   
He Tian looked over at him and blew out a long breath. “Momo, I have a few things to say.” 

Mo stared at him, feeling fear pool in his stomach. “Are you dying? Is this why you brought me to New York?” 

“What?” He Tian gasped. “Fuck, no. No, nothings wrong.”

Mo socked him in the bicep. “If nothings wrong, don’t act so damn nervous.” 

He Tian pursed his lips and grabbed both of Mo’s hands in his. “Mo Guan Shan, you are the best thing in my life. In the past, present, and future.” 

Mo was stunned. His emotions had taken a complete turn. He Tian’s eyes were serious and so full of meaning that Mo couldn’t help but stare back the exact same was. He ran his thumb over Mo’s knuckles and continued speaking.

“Mo, when we met 12 years ago, I was immediately fascinated by you. The way you were so feisty, yet caring, and all your little quirks had me spellbound. I couldn’t look or walk away even if I wanted to. Even when I felt like giving up, you gave me hope. Hope that I could make something of my life, if you by my side.” 

Mo’s eyes had teared up when He Tian had spoke but when he reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small satin box, the floodgates were opened, and tears started flowing freely. 

“Mo, you gave me hope and courage. You gave me love and happiness. You gave me life just by being yourself, no matter how hard headed you were or that you continued rebuffing my attempts to get together. Even though you knew all that, even though I forcefully stuck my tongue down your throat, you stayed by me and we worked things at a pace that you could accept.” 

“It was hard to be patient, but goddamn, am I glad I was. Every second we’ve spent together was better than anything I had ever experienced. Now, every time we are together, whether it be on the couch watching TV or in the bedroom making the sheets sticky, I love it. I love it all, and I am so glad you gave me chance after chance, even though I was a douchebag.” 

He Tian opened the small red box and revealed a gold band with two small diamonds, so small they almost looked like flecks of glitter. “That’s why I got you this,” He Tian said, locking eyes with Mo. At this point, they were both crying. “I want this to be a reminder of the hope, the love, the days and nights we spent together, and everything else. I want this to be a lasting reminder of how much I can’t live without you and how much I cherish and love each bit of you.” 

He Tian picked up the ring and said, “I love you so much, Mo Guan Shan. More than I can even explain.” 

“T-Tian, I…” Mo couldn’t speak; He was choking on gratified sobs. 

He Tian pressed a kiss to Mo’s shaky hand and said, “I think I fell in love with you at first sight, Mo, though I doubt that falling in love at first sight is even real. I want you to know that every time you are somewhere, whether you’re with me or not, I want you to remember how much I love you and how I will always love you.” 

Mo jumped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around He Tian, squeezing tightly. “Fuck, I love you too. Even though you pissed me off so much when we first met, I couldn’t deny the connection when we met again. I love you more than I would ever admit.” 

Tears rolled won He Tian’s cheeks and kissed Mo tenderly. “Do… do you accept the ring?”

Mo wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand and smiled. “Of course, dumbass.” 

He Tian smiled brightly at his favorite person in the entire fucking world. He slipped the ring onto his finger and Mo put a matching one on his own. 

They laced their hands together and smiled. The matching rings showed the truth of their relationship that Mo had been scared to show, but now he didn’t care. He loved this man, He Tian, more than anything, and he was no longer afraid to show it.


End file.
